Don't tell Bunnymund!
by Maryannefrost
Summary: Emerald is having a little trouble when she falls for a little someone her step-bother, bunnymund, hates! listen as she tells her story and get to know her a little bit more...
1. Chapter 1

I feel really ill! and i dont just mean bleh-im-gonna-be-sick-and-throw-up-on-the-dog kind of sick i mean im-sick-of-having-to-explain-to-bunnymund-that-people-eat-other-animals-besides-rabbits-so-dont-worry kind of sick! He seems to think that because i am younger that i have no sense of the forest see i maybe a little girl version of him but i can give you a fact! He doesn't stand a chance against me! im the fastest in the forest...I think... Well it wouldn't be so hard to find out if only Bunnymund would race against me! And anyway since im the only one who actually spend anytime focusing on the little things that humans actually do! i can blend in really well you see because im only half rabbit where bunnymund is full on were-rabbit-im-gonna-chew-you-to-death-hardcore-style rabbit! which again...really creeps the hell out of me. Ya know bunny ain't all that bad but i guess i have no choice but to say that otherwise i gett into seriouse shit with the 'main man' as he likes to call himself but technically he's a rabbit...Anyway i think that i have no choice but to get along with him until easter because i reeeeeeeaaaaally want to help hide the eggs this year! since im 317 years old now its about time!

I do my usual check up on sophie and jamie (orders from a fat gift give you might know) and sneek down to the local woods. Since its still winter, bunnymund doesn't come out of his warren so i have about an hour to myself! Now you may think that because fluffy bunny hates winter so will i, and if you did then i wouldn't blame you becuase rabbits are meant to be used to warmth and stuff but honestly i prefere the snow! Because my best friend (and the arch nemesis of my weird adopted brother thing AKA bunnymund) is the winster spirit now many of you will know him by his work... it is said that he is behind that feeling you get when a cold kiss of air nips at you nose, and when a cold bast of wind turns your window into a drawing bored, or the pure joy when a school day becomes a snow day! now im a fan of his 'work' but honestly i dont think he sees it as work and thats why i love him... WAIT I MEAN LIKE HIM! I start to feel a slight sensation of cold air flowing down from aboule my head. I then get hit by a pine cone and i already no where the ice devil is, "seriously jack? Face me not hide away behind some weird tree... Face me like the true man you are!"  
"Aww but Emerald! come on I'm just getting started!" I hidden saftly in the bushes while I make tiney little snow balls and wait till the target is in sight. I hear his little petty cries of desperation trying to find his target... whoa i've gone full comando...well... this is new... anyway i see my target behind the 3rd tree to my left... set, aim, FIRE! And i throw the 5 snowballs i've been brave enough to make and then realize, im screwed! The snowflake does a surprising takle that leads us rolling down the hill untill the park gate leaves us at a stop.  
"I'm ontop doesn't that make me the winner?!" the over-exited young guardian shouted, I jumeped under the ground and popped up next to jack who was currently face flat on the floor and stood on his back,  
"nope i'm the winner again!"i giggled, the frosted boy sat up and laughed joyfully as i fell to my knees in exhaustion he kissed my forehead really, really unexpectedl,  
"what in the world... WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME?!" jack laughed and fell onto his back with his hands into the air,  
"it just... felt right i guess" i laid down and joined in and smiled,  
"dont tell the fluffy monster he will kill you and he would never ever, ever let me help on easter!" he laughed but as he did he slammed his hands down and hit me in the face! "YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO RUIN A CUTE MOMENT DON'T YA! GODDAMN THAT HURT!" he cluched over chuckling his little head of! and once he calmed down he kissed my head again but whilst doing so he whispered,  
"sorry, i didn't mean to hurt you".


	2. The awkward moment when

I looked at my watch that i got of the cheeky little fatty-in-red last christmas. It had been half an hour and i had another half hour left,

"hey frosty, fancy a race?" he looked down at me and shook his head and he asked me to go somewhere with him. It took us a good 10 mins before we got there and by there i meant at the top of a snow covered Cliff over looking a river that looked like big glimmering crystals tightly compact into a ditch of green grass.

He asked me to sit down at the very end and close my eyes, i did so. he leaned in and said to me said,

"I've known you for 136 years now and acording to tooth i knew you before i was a guardian right?" i nodded just remebering it all since i was only 'half guardian, "and i have loved you since the second year i met you, North told me you loved me to. You know thats the difference between us. I've loved you forever and you've only just realised. so now we both know.

Theres a shop down the street,

where they sell plastic rings,

for the quarter apiece,

I swear it,

yeah i know that it's cheap,

not like gold in your dreams,

but i hope that you'll still wear it,

and theres no guarantee,

that this will be easy,

It's not a miracle you need,

believe me,

now I'm no angel,

I'm just me,

but i will love you endlessly,

wings aren't what you need,

you need me." i laughed at the arrogent boy singing my favourite song by the Cab and out he pulls a black box with a note attached, 'will you do the honour of marrying me? Emerald davidson?' i opened the box to find, as promised, a plastic ring. i flushed crimson and cried my eyes and wrote in the snow with a near by stick, yes and made my way back to the warren.

I came back to a pacing Bunnymund who lifted me by the shoulders and shook me,

"where the hell have you been? your 30 mins late!" he was red with fury and i swear he was gonna bite my head of with the way his dagger eyes were looking down on me! But nothing was fasing me because i could be getting married any month now! quite frankly i couldn't care less what he thought because he cant keep me form loving anyone, no matter how hard he tried! I held back my smile so he wouldn't get the wrong idea and he just spent hours nagging me on the gift we have called time and that we should never take it for granted, yeah try to imagine that is an auzzie accent; you can right? but then he cracked me...

"you're never going to do easter jobs if you don't stop acting like a child!"

"A child? a child? you have got to be kidding me! you think that jack gets along with children because he acts like an adult? not even north is very responsible so dont go giving me that bullshit!"

"north and jack are on time to do everything though and they makes sure they do there jobs right!"

"oh so i can't do my jobs right? well then maybe i shouldn't do them at all!"

"no, you know i didn't mean that!"

"then what did you mean?!"

"i meant that you worry me because i love you!" we both suddenly stopped and bunnymund ran into the main building. did I just hear what I thought i did though?


End file.
